1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to installing cable in office buildings and other structures and particularly pertains to installing sensitive data communications cables such as identified as Category 5 or fiber optic, utilizing a lightweight pulley device by one installer.
2. Background and Objectives of the Invention
With the increased use of computers, computer terminals, facsimile machines, and other electronic data generating devices, office building occupants are requiring that their offices be adequately wired with data communications cables for internal data transmissions. In addition, new buildings are now frequently being wired with data transmission cables to allow communications from floor to floor and office to office within. Modern data communications cables are unlike conventional electric supply wires in that data transmission cables are manufactured with specific dimensions to ensure proper data flow with minimum interference. For example, Category or level "5" cable usually consists of four (4) pairs of intertwined copper wires which should not be bent to a diameter less than ten times the cable diameter. In addition, fiber optic cables are likewise sensitive to sharp bends, turns and other stresses which can affect their diameter and thus distort data transmission.
During wiring of buildings, whether with data cables such as Category 5 or with optical fiber cable installers usually work in pairs, which is generally a necessity to direct the sensitive cables along or around joists, rafters, and other structural components. The use of "teams" of installers is expensive with one team member often being idle for extended periods during the installation process. In addition, installers must be extremely careful in turning corners and in pulling cables from one level to another so that the cables are not unduly stressed or deformed. Consequently, with conventional techniques employed in installing fiber optic or other sensitive data communications cables, problems have arisen requiring the cables to be removed and reinstalled at a later date at great time and expense.
With the disadvantages and problems associated with conventional installation devices and techniques, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a data communications cable pulley device and method which will facilitate cable installation during building construction and retrofitting procedures.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a lightweight cable pulley device which includes a pulley wheel and adjustable flexible strap attached thereto for suspending sensitive data communications cable.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a cable pulley device which can be easily pivotally fastened to a variety of supports.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a method of installing data communications cable whereby the aforementioned pulley device is employed by a single installer.
It is also another objective of the present invention to provide a cable pulley device which is formed from lightweight, polymeric materials which are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and purchase.
Various other advantages and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.